Rick Sanchez (Fanon)/Omniversia999
"M-*urp* Morty, these things are much more important than your dumb fairy tales! Remember the slugs we had to contain? You and your dumb Vindicator shit could've caused the sterilization of the human race, and potentially the entire population of that Earth! ." '''-Rick Sanchez''' Summary Note: This is a post-Season 3 Rick. The upcoming fourth season of the show will not be canon in Ragnarok, and this is mostly an origin story taking place before the canonical adventures of Rick and Morty. Background Rick D. Sanchez III, or simply Rick, is the smartest human being over an 8-D scope. Rick has an infinite amount of versions of himself, and the Central Finite Curve has a large amount that follow a consistency. One of these Ricks is from a universe addressed as Dimension C-137, and was considered a renegade by his fellow Ricks. Rick was not originally from C-137, but from a world that was naught but long gone. Like all Ricks, he had a troubled past. Hailing from Toledo, Spain, Rick had been a full-blooded Spaniard himself, but he never got to watch bullfights or eat any churros he could find, as his parents weren't the nicest people. His mother was never satisfied with his achievements, and his father was not supporting him when he needed it, both of which were devout creationists (No offense to anyone viewing it, this is just meant to be a part of Rick's origin story.) and wanted to push Rick into believing what they wanted. At first, they were successful, considering the lack of an Internet and the fact that Rick was home-schooled by his parents. However, Rick was filled with curiosity, and had doubts of what his parents had taught him, and began to realize that they were not supporting him, but trying to mold him into their own ideals instead of letting him grow freely. Rick was a naturally curious individual, and proceeded to buy supplies behind the backs of both of his parents: beakers, flasks, science books, etc., and hide them in a special case in which he hid in his closet. Every day when his parents were away, Rick would go out in the fields and analyze the area around him, taking notes in a notebook. He was commonly beaten whenever he did something bad, so he became very sneaky. Almost a year into his research, Rick saw a meteor fall into the forest, creating a huge crater. He sneaked out and began gathering samples of the meteor, ranging from rocks to a weird green goo within it. With the help of a friend that supported him, Rick managed to keep secret from his parents for seven years. During that time, Rick began to experiment even more with the meteor, eventually finding out that its fluid could bring stuff from one point to another. Both Rick and his friend swore a pact to never tell anyone else about the fluid or the meteor, and they did pretty good. But on one fateful day, his parents began to spy on him, and soon found out that he was going to another person's house behind their backs. They did not ask, they just stormed into the attic, and they caught them red-handed. Rick was shocked to find out, and when his mother went to grab him by the hair, one of the vials fell, releasing a bunch of portal fluid, causing his mother to accidentally pull her hand into the Blender Dimension. Enraged, and thinking that Rick must have used magic, they both agreed to beat the demon out of him, as they said it to be. They leapt to attack their own son, but his friend spilled a large amount of portal fluid on the floor, telling the young teen to escape. Grabbing as many of his supplies as he could, Rick jumped straight through the portal without looking back, ending up in downtown Boston, Massachusetts. Seeing as he would be able to travel freely through the green fluid, Rick decided to experiment on it even more, but, he still lost his friend, which brought forth a great sorrow that he carried with him his entire life. However, he knew he had to keep moving for his friend's sake. Rick found an orphanage to live in, he quickly learned English, and even got a temporary job to get some money so he can live in a nice house sometime. During his free time, Rick continued his experiments, at one point, he accidentally turned his hair a sky blue color. But, with the problems that went along with the loss of his friends, Rick became depressed, and eventually turned to alcohol and drugs for escape when he became old enough to do so. Fortunately for him, several new friends got him to stop overindulging on alcohol, and Rick got back on track. During a walk in the forest, which Rick constantly does, he discovers a crashed spaceship, in which he met Birdperson and Squanchy for the first time. The two introduced themselves to the young person, and Rick did the same. Soon, the two became really good friends, and Rick began to step out of his depression even more. Rick, Birdperson, and Squanchy spent their first time together in a rock band, which earned them millions, enough for the three to rebuild the spaceship of the latter two. Once in outer space, Rick could now see so much more than what he was previously capable of. So, he decided to stay up in space for a while, mainly to get through to the origins of the meteor. Birdperson and Squanchy were shocked, and told him not to tell the Federation, which had democratic overtones, but in reality, it is actually a totalitarian dictatorship. They were freedom fighters, and they saw the potential in Rick. Of course, Rick agreed, and his first adventure in the cosmos began. '--{Backstory in construction}--' Personality Statistics Tier: 9-B, 8-C to 6-C with his laser pistol. | 5-A | 4-B | High 2-A | High 1-C Name: Richard Daniel Sanchez III Gender: Male Age: 70 years Classification: Mad Scientist, Rick C-137, Rick A-5093 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence (Rick is the smartest man in his 8-D plane), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Force-field Projection, Attack Reflection, (Created a forcefield that caused bullets to reflect back at the attackers, Death Manipulation (Instantly killed a man when he tried to touch him), Hacking, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, grew back from the body of Toxic Rick.), Time Paradox Immunity, Duplication, Image Creation (Created false images of himself during his fight against the President.), Acausailty (Type 1, should be comparable to his fellow Ricks, who can survive the erasure of their timelines.), Infinite Resourcefulness, Master Building (Rick has been shown numerous times to be able to create impressive inventions from whatever he could find, like creating a battle mech solely from parts from the forest.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Possession (He had a special chip in his head that prevents his mind from being controlled.) and Resistance to Cosmic Awareness (Capable of outsmarting StarClan.) at base. Lasers, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation with various pistols. Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, and BFR with Portal Gun. Summoning with the Mr. Meeseeks Box. Dream Manipulation with Dream Interceptors. Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, and Void Manipulation with Microverse technology. Healing and Curse Removal with the Curse Removal Technology (With this technology, Rick is able to take away the bad part of the curse while keeping the good part to benefit the buyer of the item.). Flight via V1 Space Cruiser | All previous abilities amplified at base. Immortality (Type 6), Possession, and Consciousness Transferal with the Brainalyzer. Lifeless Body Creation and Replication (With his cloning equipment, Rick can create lifeless vessels and transfer his consciousness into the clone. He can also give life to the clones for various purposes, and take its life away whenever the purpose is done) with cloning equipment. Size Manipulation via enlarging ray. Weather Manipulation, Thermal Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation (Regardless of how close or far away from its sun is, Rick's V2 Space Cruiser could use the electromagnetic field of the planet to create a suitable atmosphere for him to breathe in.), Life Manipulation, and Genetic Enginering (Rick was able to create life from only a few DNA strands.) via Terraformer | Attack Potency: Wall Level (Able to hurt large aliens with his fists), Room Level '''to '''Island Level with his laser pistol. (Depending on the intensity of the blast, Rick can destroy anything ranging form a room to a large island with his pistol.) | Large Planet Level '(Capable of throwing a planet.) '| Solar System Level '(Capable of harming the Gohma Vlitra.) '| High Multiverse Level+ '''(Resurrected Hollyleaf and amplified the power of some of her Clanmates to a five-dimensional level. Capable of destroying an entire plane of universes, including five-dimensional time and space aspects.) | High Complex Multiverse Level''' (Fought with Bowser, who had power on an eleven-dimensional scale.) Speed: Immeasurable '(Should scale to Bowser) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Threw a Sledge Bro. across the room.) '| Class Y '''(Rick's ship is capable of throwing planets via telekinesis.) | Class Y | At least Class Y''' Striking Strength: Wall Class, Room Class '''to Island Class with his laser pistol | Country Class | Solar System Class | High Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal''' Durability: Small Building Level '''(Tanked being bashed down several floors and the ground itself), varies with force fields, '''Island Level (Rick's force fields can withstand the force of a strong nuclear explosion.) at peak. | Solar System Level (Tanked a beam from the Gohma Vlitra without major harm to his temporary ship.) | High Multiverse Level+ | High Complex Multiverse Level (Tanked hits from Bowser, who had power on an eleven-dimensional scale.) Range: 'Extended Melee Range, hundreds of meters with his laser pistol, Interplanetary via Neutrino Bombs, Universal with his Space Cruiser, Multiversal with Portal Gun V1, High Complex Multiversal with Portal Gun V2. 'Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Limitless | Extremely High Standard Equipment: Blasters, Portal Gun, Space Cruiser, Microverse Technology, Revival and Cloning Tubes, etc. Intelligence: Supergenius (Rick was able to tell when he was inside a simulation and learn how to fabricate an origin story while tricking his captors into downloading a virus made to give him full control over their equipment.) Weaknesses: Rick, while humble, is still pretty arrogant from time to time. He is an insane alcoholic with a deep sadness and is quite reckless. His V1 Space Cruiser cannot move in ares without time. Key: Base | w. Simple Equipment | w. Basic Equipment | w. Sufficient Equipment | w. Advanced Equipment. Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Omniversia999 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier